A Sortof Date
by Adobo-chan
Summary: [For whitelillies][SanadaSakuno Oneshot] It seems that Ryuuzaki Sakuno knows more than one tennis genius who wears a hat. And after a 'date', he may be the only one on her mind.


**AN**: Another request. It's nice to know people are interested enough in my writing to actually want me to do more. Well, I do have another pairing that's new to me, probably most people, which is **Sanada/Sakuno, **asked for by **whitelillies**. For the record, and just in case anyone's curious, I _am_ a Ryoma/Sakuno shipper when it comes to het pairings. To be honest, I'll pair and readjust about anyone with Sakuno or Ryoma if the writer can get it to make some kind of sense. I can write just about any pairing, **shounen-ai or het**. It doesn't matter. (Sorry. Off-topic.)

**Summary**: Sanada/Sakuno One-shot. It seems that Ryuuzaki Sakuno knows more than one tennis genius who wears a hat. And after a 'date', he may be the only one on her mind.

**Disclaimer**: All rights reserved.

**Warnings**: Starts at the beginning/middle of the Rikkai arc. Crack pairing and fluff. Prepare to rot your brain.

**_A Sort-of Date_**

"I'll find someone to accompany you then, Sakuno. You can get your new tennis shoes this weekend."

That's what her Obaa-chan left her with, as Sakuno walked away from the Seigaku tennis courts. That was about a week ago.With a sigh, she had shaken her head with a little disappointment. She knew that the Regulars had a special training mission this weekend, and all of them were leaving for some kind of mini-tournament, along with other things that involved tennis. Therefore, she could safely assume that Ryoma wouldn't be the one to take her.

So, as she looked for the fountain in a nearby park, getting lost countless times, she noted that there was someone who looked familiar in the distance. Upon further inspecation she saw a black hat perched on a head of brown hair. Almost immediately, she recognized who it was and turned to leave, a bit scared of the dark, narrowed eyes.

However, he stopped her and asked for her name. When she stuttered it out, he gave his explanation, short and crisp. He was asked by Seigaku's coach for a favor. Not being one to turn down an elder's request, even if it was a rival coach, he nodded his head, saying he didn't really mind the task, since it was partially tennis-related.

When he agreed to this a few days ago, Sanada reported to the meeting place, only to find the girl he was waiting for was a good twenty minutes late. He was never good at handling people who didn't know when to be promopt. So he had fidgeted in his place for a bit, feeling out of place in the park. Just when he was about to leave, he noticed a younger girl staring at him curiously, who turned away once he caught her, a blush covering her cheeks. Remembering from her grandmother that the girl was directionally challenged, he forgot his irritation when she appeared at his side and introduced himself.

She mumbled an apology and a word of thanks after she gave her name. Her red face still hadn't gone away and he wondered if maybe she wasn't feeling well. Or perhaps it was permenantly stained, which was almost as odd as her inability to make eye contact. With a shrug, he ignored his questions and gestured her toward the park's nearest exit with her stumbling to catch up.

From there on, everything went fairly well. The task was soon done, along with a bit of a personal shopping, before he volunteered to buy the girl some lunch. Though she protested, saying she could buy her own only to find she forgot her wallet, she accepted with a defeated sigh. He almost grinned when she took the bentou thankfully, though the pout on her lips contradicted her good graces. They ate in silence, Sakuno too nervous to make conversation while Sanada seemed content in the peace.

"Um... Sanada-senpai?" Sakuno squeaked, ignoring the half-eaten bentou on her lap. He looked at her, his usually rough eyes seemingly soft when he looked up that she almost flushed again. It was rare enough to like someone, Sakuno thought, but to like him after only a few hours was ridiculous. Then, Sanada tilted his head slightly, looking at her with an inquiring look that seemed almost cute, though he certainly wasn't trying to be.

Or maybe it wasn't that strange.

"I-I..."she took a deep breath and looked forward to avoid his gaze. "I... wanted to _thank_ you, again. I know you must have been very busy, but instead you came and helped me. So, thanks, and I'm sorry for, you know... using up your valuable time..."

Sanada almost raised a brow, confused as to why the girl would think such a thing. Of course he had other duties but none of them were so special that he couldn't help someone who needed a little help. After all, it was the right thing to do, so he had no reason to decline.

"It was nothing," he replied. "You shouldn't have to to apologize for a choice I made."

"O-_Oh!_ Yeah, okay... I'm sor- I mean, I'm _not_ sorry about it, but I am sorry for... _oh dear_..."

Sakuno fumbled for the right words, and Sanada watched and listened as she tried again. But she didn't seem eloquent enough to say what she wanted to, so she just bowed her head and said 'I'm sorry' again, before picking at her bentou helplessly. If it wasn't so out of character, he might have chuckled at her odd, but cute, way of apologizing.

He also wouldn't have just thought that just now.

He shook his head, clearing away any of those strange thoughts and went back to his food, only to find out he wasn't so hungry anymore. Instead, he placed it to his side and waited for his companion to finish. The silence ensued a little longer, with a little more tension than before, only to be broken by the last people Sanada wanted to see.

"Oi! Is that you, Sanada?" Niou yelled, his hand shading his eyes from the sun. Flanking his sides were Yagyuu, his partner, Marui, the constant bubblegum chewer, and Jackal, the foreign athlete, all of whom were now looking directly at the stoic boy. Sanada wanted to shy away from them, but knew it was no good. Damn. Why didn't they pick a park farther from Yukimura's hospital? Then reminded himself that it was one of the few uncrowded places in the area...

"Whoa, it _is_ you!" Niou said, rushing to stand in front of him. He would have immediately blurted out something, if his eyes didn't land on the wide-eyed girl sitting next to his fuku-buchou.

And that's when Niou's not-so-quick thinking started up.

A minute flew past before he even came up with anything to say, which left Sanada to greet his teammates. They all looked between him and his guest, who seemed to be even redder every time they glanced at her. Sakuno was too busy trying not to meet their eyes, and instead concentrated on Sanada, who was too busy masking his emotions to concentrate on anything else. That didn't make her feel much better.

"Are you on a _date_?" Niou came up with, finally. His teammates then looked between him and Sanada, who was now scowling at the other boy. Sakuno was also looking back and forth between the two, confused about the random development. They were sitting and eating lunch. Was it normal to have everything stretched for these guys? She then thought back to Seigaku and their usual training regimine.

Maybe it was a tennis club thing.

"No, Niou, I'm not," Sanada said, his tone firm and his glare hard. "I'm doing a favor for Ryuuzaki-sensei.This is her granddaughter, Ryuuzaki Sakuno." She nodded her head respectfully, feeling out of place among all of the upperclassmen.

"_Sure, Sanada._ Of course you are. Then we'll let you get back to your 'favor' and see you on Monday," Niou said with a smile as he and Marui shared a conspiratory grin. Yagyuu nodded his head in farewell, as Jackal met his eyes with some worry. Sanada wasn't going to be in a good mood when the next practice rolled around. With Yukimura still hospitalized, no one there was going to be able soothe the other man's temper. He shuddered at the thought of practice, and if he should skip it, or even school, when next week rolled around.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Sanada muttered darkly, "Remember to give Niou extra laps for _everything _he does after the team's warm-up."

When he said that, Sanada noted a little bit of laughter as he met a giggling face at his side. Sakuno had done her best but hadn't succeeded in containing her laughter, as she met Sanada's eyes with a jovial smile. She chuckled a bit more, at Sanada's expense, before standing up with her mostly finished bentou. With a smile, she said:

"I won't tell anyone about this if you won't."

"I think it's already too late for that."

Without even trying, Sanada had Sakuno chuckling a little more, a little louder, and he couldn't help but meet her grin with a small one of his own. So he had lost a bit of his dignity. He'd get it back, even if it cost Niou his blood and sweat. Also, Sakuno's giggle was a bit of repentance so perhaps he wouldn't destroy the trickster. At least, not until after the Kantou finals.

"Come. I'll walk you home."

Sakuno looked up from her laugh with a smile as Sanada took the lead. She walked at his side, taking more strides to match his long ones. They travelled in a sweet silence. Any words that could have been said would have been pointless, so they carried on without them. Somehow, they were still at ease, even when they were in such a quiet atmosphere. It was strangely comforting to know that they had each other's company.

Almost too soon, they arrived to Sakuno's home. They stood outside her house for a few moments, before she bowed and thanked him again. Her voice was soft, as if she hadn't used it in a while, and he waved of her appreciation with a nod of his head. As she was about to walk to her door, she paused and turned back to Sanada, an air of determination around her.

"Sanada-senpai," she said, some finality in her voice as she met his eyes fully for the first time that day. Although a little turbulent, they were still a pretty brown, he noted, as they met his charcoal orbs. "If you want to, um, go out again like this... uh, _please_... let me know. That way, I don't know... I could... _repay_ you for your kindness today."

'I suppose this is her way of asking me out,' he said, a little stunned he could even come up with a coherent thought after that bit of a shock. He did his best to hide any surprise from his face and he supposed it was working because she made no other comment after that. Instead, she reached up kissed his cheek as a blush found its way to her face again, before rushing to her front door.

Okay, now he knew he was inwardly and outwardly surprised.

Just as she was about to close the door, Sakuno heard Sanada call out her name. She didn't turn to meet his face, since hers was still flushed from her boldness. Instead, she stood in her doorway, her back to him as he spoke.

"Next time, drop the '-senpai'."

With that, he walked away and Sakuno turned to see him trotting in another direction.

'Did he just... _accept_?' she thought, not believing her stroke of good luck. Deciding not to think too hard to twist the reality, Sakuno closes the door behind her with a sweet smile playing on her lips. Maybe, next time won't be too long from now.

_**Owari**_

_**

* * *

**_

**AN**: All done! I hope everyone enjoyed. Let me know what you think. Thanks for the support everyone, and I hope to have some new stuff out for you soon!

Well, till next time!

Much love.


End file.
